Alice Academy
by The Wistful Poet
Summary: The story of how Mikan Sakura Yukihara pursues her dreams along with her best friend Hotaru Imai at Alice Academy. Natsume Hyuuga, a street thug gains interest in her and upon finding her in the same academy, gets to know her. Both find out about each other's lives and past and in the end learn to fall in love. An intense love story of our ultimate protagonists. (Please try it.)


Introduction Of Characters

1. Mikan Sakura Yukihara

A beautiful 16 year old brunette who was orphaned when she was 7 years old. Raised by her uncle Mr. Kazumi henceforth. Has inherited her parents company, The Yukihara Corps. , currently being managed by a trusted executive of the company Mr. Takishima who is also a good friend of her uncle.

She has been keen in learning performing arts especially singing and dancing ever since a kid. Now, trained in almost every style except Bollywood and others, She has been proclaimed one of the most beautiful and talented dancers in the country. Also known for her voice, she has won numerous awards.

A cheerful, calm, loving, innocent and mostly quiet girl whose best friend is Ms. Hotaru Imai, the famous inventor and heairess to Imai Corps. Well, calm and quiet but not once you're great friends with her. Her other friends include Ms. Anna and Nonoko Ogasawara (The Baking Twins), Ms. Shouda Sumire (Fashionista), Mr. Yuu Tobita (Genius Banker) and Mr. Tono Akira (Freelance Buisnessman).

She is currently deciding where she should pursue her University Training.

2. Natsume Hyuuga

A gorgeous young man and heir of the Hyuuga Corps. currently being handled by his caretaker Mr. Haeshi. Known for his cold and indifferent attitude towards everyone except his close friends. Being a genius as a kid, he had always wanted to follow his father's footsteps and take over the family company. Being orphaned at the age of 4 when he lost his parents in a mugging incident, he and his 7 month old sister were left in the care of their family's chief guardian and current company caretaker Mr. Haeshi.

Natsume is allowed inherition to his company at the age of 20 and until then is allowed freedom to major in any field or even skip due to his immense knowledge of all academic aspects.

His friends Ruka, Koko, Kitsuneme, Mochu, Tsubasa and Misaki have helped him over the years to get over his haunting past and open up a little to the world and care for his sister, Aoi.

He is a kind and caring person to his friends and has developed a playboy attitude since the last few years. Though he never dates or even pays attention to girls, Natsume Hyuuga is rumoured to be a 'Perfect Romantc to his future Queen'. (He calls bullshit.)

He's known to be rough, rude and straightforward in public and is seen hanging out with his friends in shady places. He owns an amazing bike (black) and a few cars. Currently living with his sister in a 2- storey house along with a maid for Aoi.

Is planning to involve in sports in an Academy.

3. Ruka Nogi

A cheerful and Prince charming-ish best friend of Natsume Hyuuga. Currently practising Medical Science specialising in Veterinary. He has known Natsume ever since he got back from France 5 years ago. He is a very close friend to Natsume and helps taking care of his 12 year old sister.

Plans to join the sports club along with Natsume along with his studies.

4. Hotaru Imai

Stoic and cold best friend of Mikan Sakura who is the heiress to Imai Corp. Has always been interested in inventing new things like electronics. Mikan has been the first customer to all her inventions and was gifed an advanced mobile phone invented by her.

She has known Mikan ever since they both were kids and her parents were best friends in their days. Hotaru's only weakness in life has always been her best friend Mikan Sakura. She never let anyone be her friend without her consent and has always been an overprotective person.

Since Mikan loved music and dance, Hotaru helped her create routines for her with her own creations and musical instruments. The two made a duo of themselves where Mikan would perform and Hotaru took care of the music.

A genius as a kid, is planning to take over the company at the age of 20. Until then, she has decided to pursue Electrical Engineering in an Academy as well as being Mikan's Music Manager.

Other characters will be introduced during the story


End file.
